Biting Ecstasy
by marceline799
Summary: Finnceline. Finn and Marceline go around Ooo, finding things to do. But as they go along, they didn't expect to catch feelings for one another (Lemon)
Rain battered on a summer night in Ooo, pounding down on the glass windowpanes. The rain was cold, not usual on a summer night but cold enough to keep these young heroes in their house. Jake sat on their wooden bench-like sofa, rugged up in his baby blanket. Beemo on the other hand, was making them all tea. Candles were blazing in the room around them, making the coldness outside seem to disappear. It fogged up the windows, making it hard to see the dark and eery outside world. The young boy sat near the window, trying to see through the damp glass but failed. "Hey Jake?" Finn turned around to see him sipping his tea that Beemo just finished making,

"What, man?" he responded, pulling the mug away from his lips,

"Wanna go on an adventure?" he asked with a smile,

"No way, man. Have you seen the weather?" he raised an eyebrow,

"Yeah but... I'm bored and it looks like fun," he stared out again while being handed a mug full of sweet tea,

"Just try and think of this as a break from all the adventuring we've been doing," he motioned his hand for Beemo to come over,

"What about Marcy? She's probably bored too," he looked down into his blue ceramic mug,

"She's probably tired from all the adventuring we've been having with her too. Plus, I don't think she'd want to go out in this weather either," he rolled his eyes as Beemo hopped onto the table,

"How do you know? I know her more than you do and I bet she'll be bored as much as I am," he frowned as he put down his mug onto the window sill,

"Well, why don't you ask her then? I bet she'll be delighted if you come over," he said sarcastically. Beemo turned on a video game and passed Jake the controller,

"Fine. I will," he stood up and made his way to the ladder,

"Have fun in that weather," he said as he started up his game.

Finn grabbed a coat, climbed down the wooden ladder and made his way to the front door, the floor boards creaked as he stepped. He shoved on his coat, looping each arm into their sleeves one at a time. He placed his hand on the shiny, ruby doorknob and twisted it, opening it to the coldness of outside. A gust of wind subtly blew him back an inch. Finn gathered himself and took a step onto the damp grass, watching it quelch under his foot. He looked up at the sky and saw the dark, thick clouds. They left little water drops on his face, they felt like melted snowflakes. He took a deep breath. A cloud of fog left his mouth, forming what looked like Lumpy Space Princess. He giggled. Finn finally got the courage and started to walk. Each step he took felt like the ground got damper and damper. He ignored it and journeyed forth. The wind around him was getting stronger and whipped his hat's bear ears around. After a long trip of walking, he saw a cave up ahead. He smiled, knowing that he finally made it to the Vampire's lair.

As he stepped inside the hollow cave, his steps echoed around him, bouncing off the walls like springs. Up ahead, he saw the pale pink house. He walked around but something was different. The door was open. Finn raised an eyebrow, wondering why it was open in the first place. He climbed up the steps and into her living room. The carpet looked fluffy and sprung back as he stepped. The whole house was quiet. The only thing he could hear were the water drops from the stalactites into the pond from the cave ceiling. Finn walked a bit further and heard a quiet bell sound. It came from Schwabl. He pranced up to Finn. "Hey buddy," Finn whispered and smiled down at him. He crouched down and pet him. After, letting him walk back to his bed. As Finn stood back up, he saw a dim light coming from up stairs. He wondered if he should actually go up, remembering last time he did that. Finn shrugged and made his way up.

He poked his head through the entrance of her bedroom. He scanned the room and saw nothing moving. Finn picked himself up through the hole and got a better look. He finally saw Marceline sleeping on her bed but she wasn't in her pajamas. She wore a grey slit shirt, skin tight black jeans and flip flops with her hair mid way down and messy. He blushed. She looked really pretty sleeping there like that. She wasn't even floating, she must have been really tired from all the adventuring.

Marceline was flying, she saw mountains up ahead. She laughed knowing what was beyond them. "Finally, I'm going to make it!" she laughed. She landed on the rocky cliff top and walked forward. Up ahead, she saw a floating object. It was blurry at first but as she came closer, she saw that it was Hambo. "HAMBO!" she ran up to it and hugged it. "I'm sorry for getting rid of you and ever hurting you!" she squeezed it tighter. Suddenly, it started to melt in her arms. "NO!" she cried as it exploded into a puff of smoke. "NOOO! HAMBO!" she sobbed. Everything went dark.

Marceline's eye's blinked open, she felt her warm pillow under head and a small pool of saliva under her cheek. "Ugh gross," she wiped it away. As she placed her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes, she paused and her eyes snapped back open. She saw a figure in her Peripheral vision. She slowly turned her head and saw a young boy she knew. Marceline grunted and let her head fall back on the pillow. "Ah! I'm so sorry, Marceline! I didn't mean to wake you!" he said quickly,

"It's fine, Finn," she moaned,

"But... Aren't you angry?" he asked confused,

"No... I'm just tired," she rolled her eyes,

"I still feel bad!" he frowned,

"YOU DON'T NEED TO BE! Cause I'm fine," she snapped her head back up and yelled, putting it back down after,

"Are you sure you're not mad?" he asked,

"I am now!" she grunted,

"I'll make it up to you!" Finn grinned,

"And how are you gonna do that?" she asked rolling her eyes again,

"We'll have an awesome day out! Just you and me! What do ya say?!" he asked enthusiastically,

"Yeaaah... No thanks," she rolled over facing away from him,

"Why not?" his enthusiasm faded,

"I've already been on enough adventures with you two already, I'm done for about ten years," she yawned,

"COME ON! It'll be fun and awesome and fun!" he told her as he jumped onto her bed,

"GET OFF!" she bolted up right,

"Come on!" he asked over and over again,

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!... Fine, I'll go hang out with you," she pushed his face away,

"WOOP WOOP! How's tomorrow?" he asked excited,

"Yeah sure, whatever," she tried to hide her smirk. "Now get out of here!" she laughed,

"Alright alright! Bye!" he giggled running out of her large cave.

Finn ran back home, all the way with out stopping. He was too excited about tomorrow. He didn't even know why but he was. He didn't even care that he was soaking wet by the time he reached the Tree Fort. As he ran, his feet splashed water up onto the back of him. When he ran inside, he swung the door shut, causing him to get a splinter. He quickly climbed upstairs to their bedroom, ignoring Jake and Beemo who were still playing video games. He sprinted to his bed and hopped into it, even with a new splinter, still in his casual clothes, soaking wet and freezing cold. But of course, he didn't care. Because he was going to spend the day with the most radical dame he had ever met. The Vampire Queen.

When Finn woke up, his eyes snapped open, remembering the day planned. He looked at the time and saw that it was 8:00am. He jumped out of bed and slid down the ladder into the living room. Beemo walked up to him. "Hey Beemo, where's Jake?" he asked the tiny robot,

"Here, he gave me this note to give you," she handed it to him with a smile,

"Heh, thanks buddy!" he snatched it from him and read the letter. 'Yo Finn,

I'm gonna go to Lady's house for a few days. I can't be bothered hanging out with you and Marcy so I'm gonna hang with her instead.

Hope you two have fun :)'.

Finn put down the note, he laughed because they didn't even invite him in the first place. Oh well. He looked down at his hand and remembered writing down a list on it for the day's schedule. The writing was a bit smudged but he could still read it. "This is gonna be awesome," he smiled.

Finn got ready in his normal blue clothes and green back pack because his last clothes got soaking wet from the night before. He ran downstairs and sprinted to Marceline's house. As he ran, he noticed that the rain cleared and everything was bright and sunny again. There was an upside and downside to this. He ran through the cave, his steps were much louder than the night before. Marceline could hear him from upstairs, she smirked and rolled her eyes. Finn ran up to the door and knocked. "COME IN!" she yelled from upstairs,

"ALRIGHT!" he yelled back up, opening the door and being greeted by Schwabl again. He walked up to the couch and sat down, waiting for Marceline to come down. He forgot how uncomfortable the couch was. It felt like sitting on a pile of bricks. He screwed up his face and quickly stood up. He'd rather stand up. After a few more minutes, Marceline came down stairs. She wore a black top, a red and black checkered flannel, a cap, dark blue jeans, black boots and her hair was up in a messy pony tail. "So, what are we gonna do today?" she asked with a grin, hoping the plans weren't horrible,

"... Huh? Oh! Right right! Here!" Finn jerked his hand toward her face trying to cover up that he blushed when he saw her,

"Wow! Uhhh... Okay. I can't read this," she winced at his writing,

"Here, I'll read it," Finn brought his hand back to his face and tried to read his blurred hand writing. "First, we're going to go to the Candy Kingdom and meet up with PB and then we're going to-" Finn was cut off from Marceline,

"Uhh. First off, we're not going to PB's and second, let's just have breakfast first," she placed her hand on his shoulder,

"Oh okay... Alright, but where?" he asked,

"Here. Come on, I'll make you brekky," she motioned him to the kitchen.

After their big breakfast, Finn and Marceline walked outside. "So, what's next?" she asked,

"What do you wanna do?" Finn asked,

"What? I thought you had the list of stuff to do," she placed her hand on her hips,

"I did but that last plan backfired so you should choose the first thing," Finn poked his tongue out,

"Alright. Umm... Ooh! How about I show you around Ooo?! All the places you've never been," she suggested,

"Psh!"

"What?"

"I've been EVERYWHERE actually. As you know, I AM an Adventurer," he crossed his arms proudly,

"Aha! Yeah! And you're a dweeb!" she laughed,

"... Hey!" he frowned,

"Just come on! You haven't been EVERYWHERE,"

"Maybe not everywhere but I've been to a lot of places," he folded his arms,

"Just come on. Trust me," she held her hand out,

"Fine," Finn looked her up and down and finally grabbed hold of her hand,

"Boop!" she floated up and flew out of the cave.

She flew through the air with Finn on her back, he had to hold on to his hat so it wouldn't fly off. "So! Where are we going?!" Finn asked over the wind,

"You'll see!"

"Can't you just tell me now?!"

"No!"

"Hmph," Finn pouted as he waited for her to answer. Marceline landed down near a cave opening in a forest. "What's this place?" Finn asked looking around,

"See? You HAVEN'T been everywhere," she crossed her arms,

"Whatever... But what is it?"

"A cave... Duh!"

"YEAH but what's INSIDE?" he asked,

"Why don't we find out? Ladies first," she bowed and motioned him to go inside, Finn glared at her and decided to go in anyway. They walked for a while and finally found a large door. The place was covered in skulls and there were cobwebs everywhere. Typical. The large door was covered in moss and it was wooden. Finn and Marceline pushed on it, the door was heavy but they managed. As they pushed, they both fell to the floor because it became light out of nowhere and they pushed too hard. "OOF!" Finn fell face first,

"You alright?" Marceline stood up and helped him up,

"Heh. Yeah, I'm fine," he laughed,

"Psh!... Wow, look," she pointed up ahead,

"What is i-" Finn paused as he looked ahead. Up ahead, they saw something amazing. Marceline screamed and cried of happiness. "HOW?!" she ran up to it and hugged it. It was Hambo. "HOW DID HE GET HERE?!" tears streamed down her face,

"That's awesome, Marcy! But I thought it went into that time machine?" Finn wondered how it appeared there,

"I know! It's weird! But I'm SO HAPPY!" she squeezed it,

"Haha!" Finn was happy to see Marceline so excited,

"I wanna hug everything now!" she laughed and wiped a tear away. She ran up to Finn and gave him a tight hug,

"Heh..." he hugged her back, they stood there for a few more seconds. That actually felt like minutes. "Oh my fridge, this is awesome!" she smiled,

"Heh. I can tell you're happy," he blushed,

"Where do you wanna go now?" she asked,

"I don't know. You're choice,"

"Mind if I put Hambo in your backpack?" she asked happily,

"Yeah sure," he took his backpack off and handed it to her. She put him carefully at the top and placed it back on Finn's shoulders. "Thanks. Where to?" he asked.

It was 11:30am, Finn and Marceline were in the sky again and flew through the clouds, looking around to see where to go next. "THERE!" Marceline quickly flew down, causing Finn to grab on as soon as possible. "AH!" he grabbed onto her shoulders. She floated down to a small farm that had stables. Marceline strolled through the field and they both walked up to the horses. "What are we doing?" Finn asked curiously,

"We're gonna 'borrow' some horses," she said as she scoped them all out,

"We're gonna steal horses?" he asked annoyed,

"NO. Didn't you hear the emphasis on 'borrow'?" she asked,

"That usually means steal," he crossed his arms,

"Psh. Doesn't matter," she waved him off as she continued looking at the horses. There was a brown horse with white spots, a pure white one, a pitch black one with tints of red in it's mane and a light brown horse. "Fine, if we're 'borrowing' horses. Then I'm choosing the white one," he pointed to it,

"Psh! Of course," she smirked and rolled her eyes,

"Well, which one are YOU choosing?" he asked,

"The black one, duh," she shrugged. Finn stared at her and rolled his eyes. "Shut up, just grab the horse," she opened up the black horses stable and lead him out. Finn did the same thing but with the white horse. He felt it's mane and petted it. It neighed in response, he smiled. Marceline lead the horse outside the stables and hopped on it's back. As she waited for Finn, she plaited part of the horses main and styled it. "NOW you're hot," she grinned patting the horse,

"I'm gonna name you... Kitana," he smiled,

"AWW! That's a good one. Well, I'm gonna name you... Knight," she smiled,

"That's pretty good... But not as good as KITANA," he grinned,

"... Shush," she glared at him,

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY HORSES?!" out of nowhere, an old man who looked like the farmer came out from the house. "Oh shoot! Come on, Finn!" Marceline whipped the horses reins and she shot off,

"Crud!" Finn quickly hopped onto the horse and sprinted after Marceline,

"COME BACK, YOU DANG KIDS!" he yelled,

"HAHA! Come on, Finn!" she yelled back as she jumped over logs and branches,

"I'm coming!" he yelled at her. He slowly started to catch up. "We lost him! HAHA! Wooo!" she hollered,

"HAHA! YEAH!" Finn started to feel mischievous,

"Wanna race, wienie?!" she laughed,

"Psh! Have fun losing!" he laughed and sprinted ahead,

"HO HO!" she laughed and galloped toward him. They raced together until they made it to a large field of apple trees.

Finn and Marceline trotted toward the luscious trees that were full of shiny red apples. They made it to the edge and hopped off of their horses, tying them to a tree after. They walked through the rows and rows of trees and finally found a place to sit. Marceline laid her back under and felt the bark roughing up her hair as she leant on it. The spongy grass made their positions even more comfortable. She effortlessly reached up and snapped an apple off of a branch and slowly sucked the red out of it. She reached up for another and passed it to Finn. He crunched down and chewed on the apple. They sat there for hours, talking.

"But all I'm saying is that Candy people ARE stupid. There's no question. No matter how smart PBubs is, doesn't mean her Candy people are just as smart," Marceline shrugged,

"Yeah I guess," Finn frowned,

"Alright, let's go," she stood up and waited for Finn,

"Okay," he followed after her back to the horses.

Marceline and Finn pranced through long grass, across a field and to somewhere. "So... Where are we going?" he asked,

"A place," she didn't face him,

"Ch'yeah, I know that but where's this 'place'?"

"You'll find out when we get there. All I'm saying is that you know the place," he could see her smile from behind her wave of hair,

"Hmm," he stayed silent, trying to figure out where the place was. He looked around, it slowly started looking familiar. They trotted up to a line of trees that were covering up something behind them. The trees were old and withered. He remembered. They went around a tree and found themselves in a large field of strawberries.

Rows of strawberry bushes filled it. All the strawberries were red, plump and juicy. "Hey! I was, like, twelve when we came here!" Finn grinned,

"Heh. I know, I've missed it," Marceline patted her horse and hopped off,

"Remember when you basically kidnapped me and brought me here," Finn said as Marceline laughed,

"Psh! Yeah, I remember. You were being such a wuss too," she giggled,

"Was not. I thought you were scary back then," Finn pouted,

"I know... You were still a wuss,"

"Whatever." Finn crossed his arms. Marceline laughed and playfully punched his arm. She walked over to a group of bushes and bent down. She extended her arm and plucked a strawberry off of a stem, sucking the red out of it. "Delish!" she smiled, tossing the grey and limp strawberry to Finn. He stuffed it in his mouth and chewed on it. "Mmm!" he licked his lips. Marceline walked over to an old, worn out bench that was somehow sticking out of the ground and sat down. Finn followed after and sat next to her. The bench creaked as he sat down. "Hey, Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"We're you really THAT afraid of me? Like, was I that terrible? I mean, I tried to be awful because, you know? But I didn't think I was THAT bad," she looked down at the floor,

"It's okay now! We're best buds, right?" Finn tried cheering her up,

"Yeah... Sure," she looked up at him and looked back down,

"... You okay?" Finn asked,

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," she blushed,

"Hm," Finn laid back and watched the clouds, not noticing her blush.

It was 5:00pm, Finn and Marceline now hopped back on their horses and trotted away from the strawberry field. "So, what's up next, Finny?" she asked,

"Uhh... Ooh! I found this cavern a few weeks ago and I thought that we should go check it out," Finn suggested, Marceline looked at him and smiled.

Finn and Marceline rode through an enchanted forest, fairies were flying around the trees and gnomes were hopping around toadstools. Finn lead them toward a cave that was covered in clovers and was far from the edge of the forest. They left the horses outside with the mythical creatures and walked inside. Little pixies brightened up the entrance like fire flies and gave them both a welcoming smile. As Finn and Marceline strode down the long cave, the pixies started to hum a tune. Marceline gave Finn an evil look. "No, we're not gonna strangle some pixies," he gave her a stern look, she pouted. They continued to walk, the cave walls were covered in colorful crystals and were damp. Up ahead, they saw a curtain of leaves, leading into another part of the cave. The pixies circled around it and pulled the curtains aside. Finn and Marceline walked inside and saw past the curtains.

Inside was a huge underground glade. "Woah," Marceline's jaw dropped as she looked around and saw a large lake that held an underwater cavern. Around the lake were trees that were homes to rare mythical creatures. "Finn... How did you find this place?" Marceline turned to Finn in amazement,

"I only found the cave... Not this place," Finn was as amazed as she was,

"Geez... This place is amazing, Finn," she smiled,

"Wanna go for a swim?" Finn turned to her,

"Duh!" Marceline grinned,

"I'm gonna beat you!" Finn started to run down to the lake,

"Not if I get there first!" Marceline flew past him,

"Hey!" he laughed and started to take off his shirt before he got there. Marceline slipped off her shirt, her pants and shoes, diving into the water, leaving only her bra and underwear on,

"No fair!" Finn threw his shirt, pants, shoes, socks and backpack to the side and dived in after her. "AH!" she dodged out of the way,

"HAHA!" Finn laughed as he splashed her,

"Hey, look down there," Marceline swam under the surface, Finn took a deep breath and followed after.

Marceline swam underneath and saw mounds of coral on the bottom and fish swam through it. Finn followed her as she swam down near the coral. She touched one of the fishes and it quickly swam away. She laughed and chased after it in her bat form. Finn watched her and laughed. Marceline looked around but lost the fish. She frowned. Finn sneaked up to her and made her jump, causing her to go back to her normal form. "AH!" a large amount of bubbles escaped from her mouth. She punched his arm. "Heh! Ow!" Finn laughed, rubbing his shoulder. They looked above and saw a beam of light lower onto them, everything around them seemed to darken except for them. The coral at the bottom of the lake glowed. As well as the crystals on the walls. The pixies splashed into the water and flew down to them, humming a song, turning into little lights. They started to sing,

So many nights I sit by my window

Waiting for someone to sing me his song

So many dreams I kept deep inside me

Alone in the dark but now

You've come along

Finn and Marceline stared at each other awkwardly and blushed. Finn held a hand out for her to grab, gesturing for them to dance. She gave him her hand and she twirled around. He put his hand around her waist and they danced as they sang. The fairies smiled at this and continued to sing,

You light up my life

You give me hope

To carry on

You light up my days

and fill my nights with song

Rollin' at sea, adrift on the water

Could it be finally I'm turning for home?

Finally, a chance to say hey,

I love You

Never again to be all alone

You light up my life

You give me hope

To carry on

You light up my days

and fill my nights with song

You light up my life

You give me hope

To carry on

You light up my days

and fill my nights with song

It can't be wrong

When it feels so right

'Cause You

You light up my life

The fairies slowed down and smiled down at the two. Finn and Marceline slowly stopped dancing and looked up at each other. They slowly leaned in and closed the distance from one another and started to kiss. But they didn't stop. Marceline pulled them both up to the surface but still didn't want to stop kissing him. They both took a brake from the kiss for a brief moment and continued. Finn swam to the edge of the water while his hands still around Marceline's waist. He pulled them up on the ledge and slowly dragged them both up to a tree as they continued passionately. Marceline looked down at him and smirked. She slowly curled her tongue around his ear and playfully bit it as she made a trail of kisses down to his neck and sucking on it, leaving a hickie. Finn moaned and gasped in pleasure. She noticed and moved back to his mouth and slid her tongue down his throat, letting saliva drip down Finn's lip.

"It's Adventure time, Finn" Marceline whispered seductively on his ear as she slowly pulled away from his mouth and looked down and saw a small, thin trail of saliva trailed from her tongue and began to invade to his underwear.

She smiled at him, reached for them and slid them down. "Finn, I gotta say, you're more than what I expected" She was impressed by the view and thought she can't fit all that in as she started to stroke his manhood. Making him quiver and moan. She continued to her assault on his mouth and stroke his manhood at the same time. Finn finally took advantage and reached around her torso and made his way up to her bra, pulling it off with one motion. All the pixies quickly looked away, blushing. Finn tried to hold her breasts in his hands as he motioned his tongue in her mouth. After a minute of feeling every inch of her naked torso, Finn slowly made his move down to her laced underwear and pulled them down, taking a look back, seeing all of Marceline. He became fully erect and shivered. Marceline giggled and looked down, she moved away from his face and hovered right above his manhood. She prepared herself and slowly moved down. "AH!" she said, though it was painful, she kept going. Shortly the pain melted away and she felt heavy bursts of pleasure pulsing through her body. Finn gasped and gripped onto the grass underneath them. Marceline began to tighten her vagina, she wanted to feel every inch of him. She was now moving at a faster pace, making it even better for the both of them. She started to go faster and it started to get hotter. Finn felt new pleasure going through his body and did not wanted for this to stop as he tried to keep up with Marcy's tempo. "I want to have you, even just for tonight, be mine for just tonight and in the morning we can go back to being just friends... please?" Marceline groaned as she went faster,

"No, I can't do it," Finn stopped her,

"W-What?" she looked down at him confused and felt heart broken,

"... Not until you say 'yes' to this question: Will you be my girlfriend?" Finn asked, she smirked and moved down to his ear, arching her back and whispered,

"Of course I will, hero," she said seductively as she started to go up and down again. Hours later, Finn couldn't hold it in any longer. "I'm gonna cum!" he screwed up his face,

"Do it! We both know there's no point in holding it any longer!" she exclaimed feeling her limit as well,

"ARGH!" he let go and lost control. New warmth filled her, she clenched and tensed up as she came with him. Both of them felt extreme ecstasy. After they both finished, she fell onto him. "That was... Awesome," Marcy sighed, out of breath. She loved this new sensation pulsating through her entire body, she was addicted and she loved who was she addicted to. The lovers slowly drifted to sleep.

After about an hour, Finn woke up and found himself in the same position with Marceline still on top of him. His manhood still deep inside her and still dripping. He looked around, all the mythical creatures had fallen asleep and so had Marceline. He nudged her out of her nirvana, she slowly opened her eyes. "Hey," Finn softly whispered, "hey" she said giggling and smiled. "Heh. It's late we should go back to your house," he smiled back at her as they both laid in their position. "So Finn, how does your brand of white look on me?" she said smirking as she got up from him. "Like you should wear it all the time," Finn said as he smiled and played along.


End file.
